


In Defense of Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy

by purple_fairy_lights



Series: Explanation of Harry Potter Characters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: why draco and narcissa were the way they were, an explanation of lucius' abuse and manipulation, and why they chose dark even though many of their morals were light, and how they switched sides.an explanation of draco malfoy and narcissa black malfoy's childhoods and what led them to where they are. why narcissa married lucius and how he changed after marriage and the birth of baby draco as well as voldemorts semi-reign.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Explanation of Harry Potter Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685014
Kudos: 8





	In Defense of Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy

narcissa black malfoy

narcissa black was born at some point in 1955 as a pureblood witch to parents cygnus black III and druella rosier black. she was born with two elder sisters, bellatrix and andromeda black. 

at age eleven, as her sisters had been and was usual for the black family, narcissa went to hogwarts and was sorted into slytherin house. this is where she met her future husband, lucius malfoy. narcissa did believe in blood purity as it was the morals she was taught growing up, however she didn't openly preach these values nor judge, she did her judging privately. she was a rather proper girl, however, known to be rather kind hearted, not nearly as much as andromeda but far more than bellatrix. narcissa was known to do anything for the people she loved, but this left her to be easily manipulated by friends and family. during voldemort's first rise of power, she didn't conform to the death eater life style, but her husband lucius introduced her to it. this is the first sign that going into this direction with her life was perhaps never something she had planned or liked. she very much liked lucius, but whether or not she truly loved him is debatable, or whether she just married him because they got along well and he was a pureblood which her family liked and which matched up with her values. she did what she could to support her husband in his choices to follow lord voldemort through the first and second wizarding war and together they bore a son, draco lucius malfoy, welcoming him into the world on the fifth of june, 1980. draco was preached the pureblood values and believed that what his father was doing was both right and the way to go, as his mother supported it. however, what may not be taken into consideration is the fact that this is probably somewhere where lucius' more abusive tendancies started. 

upon turning eleven draco attending hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and as per his family's norm, was sorted into slytherin. he, as he was taught by his father, preached his family values. not the way his mother kept to herself. this is more of an assumption, but as narcissa was usually quiet ad pushed where the wind goes, and it vastly different from bellatrix, we can see that this is the most likely situation of narcissa's youth. anthing else wouldn't make sense. 

upon the summer before his second year of hogwarts lucius malfoy was openly prejudiced towards many of who should be considered his equals. he was also in some instances rude to his own son. further examples of these actions could lead us to think that during the time that voldemort wasn't in power, lucius had shown an abusive side to his son and possibly to his wife as well. we also learn how heavily he was abusing his house elf and how he felt no shame harming children such as when he'd tried to harm harry at the end of chamber of secrets. 

we do not see draco and lucius again until fourth year where draco states that he and his father have made a bet as to when harry would get out in the triwizard tournament. this shows us that draco does have at least some 'normal' and civil conversations with his father that aren't abusive or manipulative. however, perhaps his abusive tendancies in the home to show that he was in power of the household had made draco believe that his father had more power, as whenever he had an issue he made sure to tell his father, assuming that the everpowerful lucius could solve it. or perhaps he just liked to tell his father things?

in his fifth year however when draco had more pressure on his shoulders, though draco still has a bit of a bully persona and came off as rude, we see a bit of character development that will really shine through in half-blood prince and deathly hallows. upon lucius malfoy's attack in the battle of the department of mysteries, he was incarcarated and into draco's sumer before his sixth year at hogwarts narcissa and draco basically removed herself from lucius and no longer showed support for lucius' death eater values. however, unlike his mother who was never officially a death eater as though she supported her husband she didn't act on his beliefs, draco took the dark mark. as it seemed to be a regret or sign that he did something that he had to, we can assume that he did this in a final attempt to make his father proud and to clear his family's name in the eyes of the dark lord, as in going to azkaban and not completing the task that voldermort had assigned, lucius malfoy, in all basics, failed his dark lord and humiliated himself and his family's name. so he took the task that voldemort gave him as an attempt to do as voldemort says and not fail him. 

draco did the best he could, we can feel that he just wanted to be free from the ropes of shame that was intertwined within voldemort and his family. however, he was given the task to kill his headmaster. 

narcissa was scared, she no longer really wanted to be apart of this. she went to the house of severus snape so that he could make the unbreakable vow, and there he promised narcissa that he would protect draco. defending severus snape is a whole different story however, but these actioins were important. this brought im sure some peace to narcissa's mind.

during draco's sixth year we can see that draco didn't want to be directly involved in the death of albus dumbledore, however, so he tried to get him cursed and poisoned through other people. but, when these attempts didn't work, we can see draco brake and there is a halt in his actions. he is also finding a way into getting the death eaters to hogwarts. if he could make voldemort proud then his family's name would be safe and they could step back, and with lucius in azkaban their family's name was tarnished. 

on the fateful night. in which draco sneaks the death eaters in, draco has the intent to kill dumbledore. moreover, when he realizes that dumbledore has so much power and has been somewhat of a guide to him, he begins to put his wand down, he becomes nervous. he can't do it and he knows it and dumbledore knows it so he has snape kill him. 

but this doesn't solve the issue of voldemort losing any respect for the malfoy family that he once had. and throughout draco's seventh year at hogwarts he seemed to have been dragged for this reason, because he didn't go back to hogwarts. his family was continuously disrespected by voldemort and mocked by other death eaters since lucius had gotten out of azkaban. his wand was taken, and upon harry, hermione and ron being brought to malfoy manor, he pretended not to recognize them, even though he new who they were, even if draco and narcissa had faught back a bit, the only person who showed real interest in bringing voldemort and getting victory was lucius (and bellatrix lestrange of course). it seems in the time that lucius was gone and draco and narcissa weren't in his grip, they had had some type of realization or change of heart. 

this leads us to the battle of hogwarts, where we are shown a truer side of draco and narcissa. and sure there was confrontation in the RoR, it wasn't meant to hurt anyone. the only one who truly hurt people was crabbe (goyle in the movies), who had used a fiendfyre curse that had gone out of control. harry ended up saving draco and blaise, which shows that he has seen a side of draco that we are exploring, which is a manipulative young boy who is realizing how wrong some (most) of his previous actions were. when harry is thought to be dead, we see that narcissa's actions stem from love because when asked to see if harry was dead, naricssa's priority was to see if her beloved son and all she truly had, draco, was alive. amidst learning that he was, becuase it was a mother's love and a true love that voldemort couldn't comprehend, narcissa lied to voldemort that harry was dead and was able to get away with it. by claiming that harry was alive, it shows that at least a part of narcissa, perhaps a part that loved her son and wanted a better future for him, wanted the light side to win. a change of heart once again, a realization that her husband was gonel during the battle we see draco forced to the dark side, but this is as his mother wants to see him, his father is the only one that really wants him in the dark. once draco reunites with his mother, they step back, and the second they are free they make an attempt to stay neutral, running away from the scene, followed by lucius, though he wasn't included. 

because they defected from the death eaters in the end, the malfoy family was pardoned from their crimes with lord voldemort, showing that their efforts to the light side in the end made it worth it. draco went on to live a hopefully happy life with astoria greengrass, teaching his son scorpius values that based on what we have heard are not the same harsh and rude values that lucius had taught. we can only assume that the relationship between narcissa and lucius was never the same. 

from draco and narcissa's actions, most of both good and bad decisions stemmed from either love or manipulation. lucius seemed to have a negative impact on their lives but also some of their good decisions were based on the things he did. 

*at the quidditch world cup we see lucius prod draco with his 'pimp stick' for something small. i only mention verbal manipulation and abuse but based on this action there could have been soem physical abuse as well.

in all sincerety, you can't fully blame narcissa and especially draco for their actions as draco himself was a child, highly influenced by others when most of this happened. you don't have to love them but you can't make them out as all evil. there's no reason to if you really look into all of their actions.


End file.
